


Decorating The Christmas Tree

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: It is Christmas time on Planet Arus, and the pilots set up their own tree.
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge
Kudos: 4





	Decorating The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is team as family.

"Decorating The Christmas Tree"

The pilots stared at the enormous, ten foot fir tree that was set up in the lounge. The maids were being directed by Nanny, being told where to put the fancy ornaments. The tree reminded the pilots of ones that belonged in a magazine with lots of fragile ornaments and gold ribbons flowing down the sides of the tree, and it made them long to decorate their own tree. They decided to do just that. Hunk was sent out to get a smaller tree, Lance got a tree skirt, while Pidge helped Keith pull out the ornaments they had, and they all reconvened in the lounge.

They set up the tree Hunk found and wrapped the tree skirt around their six foot tree. This is how Allura found them. She had originally come to the lounge to see how Nanny was doing with decorating the large tree. She hadn't originally noticed what the boys were doing but had stepped over to her governess and said, "Oh, how beautiful!"

"Thank you, Princess. I'm glad at least you approve, not like those boys." Nanny waved a disapproving hand in the direction of the rest of the Force, who were focused on their tree.

Intrigued, Allura walked over. "Hello, boys."

Keith looked up. "Hello, princess."

She stood a tiny bit behind Lance and Keith. "What are you doing? We have a big tree. I know you didn't miss it."

"We saw it, Princess, but on Earth, families decorate their trees together, and we wanted to decorate a tree our way," Lance said.

"With our own ornaments!" Pidge exclaimed.

"For the last time, you are not allowed to stick a fish on the tree. It is not a 'family tradition,' no matter what you say," Keith stated.

Pidge grumbled under his breath about 'stick in the mud commanders,' causing Lance to snicker. "You can still hang something on the tree."

"Just no fish," Keith added to Lance's statement.

"What ornaments do you have?" Allura asked.

"We each have our own." Keith pulled out a sparkly red cup of coffee with a pile of whipped cream, and glitter on top to simulate sprinkles with a slight blush on his cheeks. "This is mine."

Lance pulled out a (fake) mini bottle of Jack Daniels. "This had been a joke one year, but I liked it so much that I kept putting it on the tree."

Hunk's ornament was a tiny tool box with a wrench, hammer, and level sticking up out of it. All three of the pilots put their ornaments on the tree, while Allura watched. She noticed the tree skirt was simple but represented Voltron with five equal sections of color; black, red, green, blue, and yellow.

Everyone was so busy with the tree that they didn't notice Pidge pull out a grenade until he was hanging it on the tree. However, no one was going to say anything, not even Keith. None of them were brave enough to ask if it was a live grenade as they wouldn't put it past Pidge to pull the pin to show them one way or another.

"Since this is our tree, why don't you pick out an ornament you can call your own?" Keith suggested.

"Are you sure?" Allura asked.

"Of course. You are part of our team as well," Keith assured her.

Allura smiled and carefully look through the small box, looking for something she liked. She found a cute ornament of a mouse sticking out of a block of cheese. She giggled and put it on the tree. "I like this one."

Nanny looked up when she heard the princess giggle and saw the pilots and princess decorating the smaller tree, and her eye twitched.

Lance gently lifted out another set of ornaments the pilots recently received from Romelle, Sven, and Bandor. Each pilot had a lioness the same color as their lion with their element. Black Lion had lightning arcing around her body, Red had fire under her paws and on the tip of her tail, Green had vines wrapped around her body, Blue had water under her paws, and Yellow had Earth/rock spikes coming out of her back.

Lance handed each pilot their lion ornament, each one proceeding to hang theirs on the tree. Once all the ornaments were hung, Allura asked, "Do you guys have a star for the top of the tree?"

"Indeed we do, princess. Pidge gets to put the star on top." Hunk pulled out a star that had each point a different color (black, red, green, blue, and yellow. Keith picked up Pidge and set him on his shoulders, and Hunk handed the youngest pilot the star. He placed the star on the top of the tree, and Keith set him back down on the floor. Everyone took a couple steps back to admire their tree.

Lance looped his right arm around Keith's shoulders. "I think we did good this year, Chief."

Keith smiled. "I agree, Lance. Wholeheartedly."

Fin


End file.
